More Attractive Than A Magnet
Mad 10 episode number 6. Plot A Biosovortian was climbing up the walls of a Null Void prision. (Prision robots): Hault! Return to your- The robots were levitated together, and exploded. (Biosorvatian): Pitiful. Now to escape this prision for good! He tried to jump over the top of the wall, but he was electriquited. He fell. (Biosovortian, groaning): This prision holds me. But with my power, not for long! I will escape and destroy Appoplexia for what it has done to me! And along with that groveling planet, the hero Mad 10! Meanwhile... Mad was running super fast. (Mad): I....Gotta....Get.....To....Chilli's...house...befo- He hit Chill's house's wall and fell over. Chilli came out. (Chilli): Mad! Are you okay? (Mad): I'm fine, but what about Listri? (Chilli): That's just the problem. She's been kidnapped. (Mad): Get Tran over here. (Tran): I am. (As he said that, he took off his I.D. mask that was set to "Invisible". (Chilli, turning invisible): The kidnapper is unknown so we're going to sneak up on him. Tran has a spare I.D. mask you can use. (Mad): Don't need one. (Transforms into ChamAlien with a transformation sequence) (Tran): Careful, Mad. Your shadow will still be visible. (Mad): Whatever. -_- Meanwhile... (Voice): Listri. One of the smartest students of Appoplexi High. You're just what I need to complete my invention. I knew you would be easy to capture. (Listri): If you think that, you're in for a big shock. (Voice): I know of your abilities. I'm not stupid. Tran punches him across the face and takes off his I.D. mask. (Tran): Could've fooled me. (Chilli): A Thep Kufan? (Mad, punching him): Apparently. My omnitrix says his name is "Wrapps". (Wrapps): Oh, please! Have mercy! I just want to escape this planet. I don't know how to build a ship, so I kidnapped Listri. (Chilli): It's okay. We're here to help. Kidnapping is not right, though. Tran can build your ship. (Mad, un-intangabling): Seriously? Why don't we teach him a lesson?! (Smacks fists together) (Chilli): He needs help from us. Isn't that what you said you were gonna do with the Omnitrix? Mad detransformed. (Mad): I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Wrapps. (Wrapps): Thank you. Maybe I can help you? Before Mad had a chance to answer, Listri interupted- (Listri): Of course. My electromagnetic field is detecting a Biosortvatian. We need all of our power to defeat him. (Mad): A Biosor-wha? (Listri): They are a type of magnetic species. My field can easily detect them due to their magnetic paulses. (Mad): You're afraid of a magnet? This should be easy! But can you speak English for once? I only got like half of that! (Listri): MAD! A BISORVORTIAN IS- (The Biosovortian from the begining bursted through the roof) -that... (Biosovortian): I have come to kill Mad 10. (Mad): Of course. It's always me! (Tran): Who are you? (Biosovortian): If you must know, I am Attracto. (Chilli): I've heard of you! You're a criminal! (Listri): No, Chilli, every Biosovortian kills people. :P (Wrapps): Technically, we're aliens. (Listri): Shut up... Mad transformed into Diamondhead. (Attracto): Another Petrosapien joining in on the party? He held everyone (except for Mad and Wrapps, who were protected by a diamond shield) against the wall by a metallic bar. (Tran): Nuh. It's Corrtium! It's an indestuctable metal. We can't escape. (Mad): Dude, what's your problem?! (Attracto): You! You and this entire planet. They left me for dead on an asteroid in a Super Nova of a star. While I perished, they relocated the planet. When I take my revenge, my powers get stronger, like they always do when I conquer a planet. Mad tried to shoot diamonds, but Wrapps was wrapping him up and in the way. (Mad): Outta the way! (Wrapps): Litttle busy... Attracto glowed and burst out of grasp, and the impact of his wave pushed the two back. Mad detransforms. (Attracto): Yes! Taking down you has made me stronger already! Now, for the planet! Attracto flew out as Mad was able to slip the other three out of grasp, while Mad turned to Wrapps. (Mad): This is all YOUR fault! Now, thanks to you, my planet is going to be taken over by a-a what are they called again? (Chilli): Biosovortian. (Mad): ...A Biosovortian! My planet is going to be taken over by a Biosovortian! (Listri): It's not just your planet, Mad. (Tran): We live here, too. (Chilli): And we're not letting him take it over, either. (Mad): Well, you can stay here and help him with the ship. I'm kil- I mean stopping him myself! (Listri) MAD! (After Mad leaves) Wait. I've got a plan! (Chilli): Didn't you hear Mad? He doesn't wan help. Let's just fix the ship. (Listri): Oh, we're fixing the ship alright. In fact, you won't even recognise it when we're done. (Tran, Chilli, and Wrapps): 0_o??? Meanwhile, Mad saw Attracto, glowing gold with power... (Mad): Man, you are soooo weak! (Attracto): WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? (Mad): "Man, you are soooo weak!" (Attracto, stopping his glow): How could you say that? Didn't you see the glow? (Glows again) (Mad): No matter how much you shine, you'll never be bright! Mad went Wildvine and jumped up in the air, throwing seed bombs at Attracto, that were easily dodged. (Attracto): Is that the best you can do? Attracto shot a golden laser at Mad and it knocked him into a building. He flew over to the rubble to see if he had survived, but Wildvine's arms stretch out and wrapped around him. (Mad): Gotcha! Attracto heated up with a red energy aura and Mad's arms disintigrated into ash and shriveled to dust. Mad merged with a nearby plant and used its roots to regenerate his arms. (Mad): Woah! What was that? (Attracto): My Prypiatosian-B powers I absorbed while conquering Prypiatosian-Bs' home planet here. What? You thought I would just absorb and conquer your planet then so-be-it? No, I have way more alien species' abilities in my floating head than you have in that whole watch! Attracto sonically screamed at Mad, causing him to turn back, almost unconcious. (Mad): Lemme...Tellya...something...nobod- He suddenly fell unconcious. (Attracto): I think I'm hungry for a little Appoplexian Deluxe. He charged up his golden rays, about to blast Mad, when Wrapps wrapped him to a fence. He broke free and put all of his attention on Wrapps. Then, a green laser bullet hit him in the head. He saw Tran, Chilli, and Listri flying by in a small ship. Attracto started to magnetize the ship towards him and was close to his face when Wrapps mummyfied him with one arm and used his free one to slap him repeatidly slap him. And the ship flew away while so close to him, his face was all black from the smoke. He broke out again, only to find a cannonball coming from the ship at him and knocking him down. He got up, but Wrapps grabbed him and flung him towards the ship, that had a metal baseball bat sticking out of it and hit Attracto off the planet! Mad got up in time to see what had happened. The three in the ship came out by Wrapps. (Mad): What did you just do? (Chilli): We fixed the ship, just like you said. (Listri): You're welcome! (Mad): Whatever. (Listri): MAD! Don't you owe someone an apology? (Mad): Fine. (turns to Wrapps) I'm sorry you were born so stupid and ugly. (Listri and Tran): MAD! (Mad): Ugh! I'm sorry that I treated you so badly and yelled at you, Wrapps. Would you like to join our team? (Wrapps): I forgive you. And... who wouldn't want to?! (All): Yeah! Mad and Wrapps do an Adventure Time fist-bump as the episode ends with the logo behind their hands. The End Category:Episodes Category:Mad 10 Category:Redoalien